Baby Cakes
by FyrenIceDiamond
Summary: Train is free and goes back to his apartment, but what he sees is not good and before he leaves he goes to see Creed...
1. Train's Free

Title: Baby Cakes

Chapter 1 By: Fyre Diamond (Sephira-San)

Pairing: Train Heartnet/Creed Diskenth

Characters: Train Heartnet, Creed Diskenth, Sephiria Arks

Summary: Train is free and goes back to his apartment, but what he sees is not good and before he leaves he goes to see Creed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, I am just a fan

Author's Note: Alright, Ice Diamond and I did this in IM and we thought we'd make it a fic...It's funny...it still has us laughing, so, we thought we'd shared our humor. If you read Black Cat manga, you'll get it. Ice Diamond hasn't gotten to where this part is yet, but I told her about it, so, she knows...

He sat on a cot with his legs crossed. How long had he been here? It was suppose to be 10 days, but it felt like it's been longer. His head rested against the stone wall now. He was bored out of his mind...There was nothing really to do. The Elders had locked him away, becuase of a little mishap. Okay, maybe it wasn't a little mishap. For the past 3 months, he's been letting his targets go and that's not the way of an assassin.

'Am I an assassin still?' he asked himself. Since he met her, he's changed...Into a better man some would say.

"Train." said a voice.

His gold eyes looked at a woman before him. Of course he squinted. It's been a while since he saw light. "You're letting me out?" he asked.

"Your 10 days are up." she said.

"Hmph..." he stood up grabbing his coat walking past her.

"Although, you are in my care now..." she told him.

"Am I Sephiria..." he just smiled. "Well, this should be interesting." he continued to walk.

"Train...Train..." Sephiria called to him, but she noticed he just kept walking.

Train Heartnet...The infamous eraser walked down the sidewalk. Hands in his pockets as he looked around. Who'd a thought he'd miss being out and about. The fresh air and the light breeze that touched his cheeks. This was refreshing to him.

"Oh my god..." he spoke out loud, standing frozen. "I had nobody to watch my apartment since I was unexpectly locked away for 10 days." Train was talking to himself as he just stood there. His right hand placed against his forehead.

Train started to run down the sidewalk. 'This is bad...Very bad..." he thought as he picked up speed, ignoring everyone who surrounded him. This was not going to end well once he got back home. He has kept a secret from every Chronos member or rather a secret hobby from them.

Stopping in front of the apartment complex, he stood staring up. 'Why didn't I think this through. I should've had someone come by no matter if this happened.' he thought starting up to his floor. A worried expression made itself clear on his face.

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked to his door, his key out and hesitated as the door was unlocked. Could he bear the scene that he dreaded in his mind? Or was he overreacting about nothing?

Train walked inside, placing his keys back in his pocket and his eyes widened as he saw the scene before him.


	2. The Real Horror

Title: Baby Cakes  
Chapter 2 By: Ice Diamond (sakurasango)  
Pairing: Train Heartnet/Creed Diskenth  
Characters: Train Heartnet, Creed Diskenth, Sephiria Arks  
Summary: Train is free and goes back to his apartment, but what he sees is not good and before he leaves he goes to see Creed...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, I am just a fan  
Author's Note: Hey hey...My turn! Ready? Because I am!

Train stepped into the room, eyes still wide as he stared at his beautiful beige carpet. Or better put, where his beige carpet used to be. Tears filled his golden eyes as he stared at the littered floor. At the evidence of the horrible torture that had happened while he was locked up.

"No, no" Train whispered, tears in his voice. Stepping forward he fell to his knees sobbing lightly at the mess. Gently he reached out his fingers gingerly touching a small, dead, dry leaf. "No...It can't be please no." Crying harder Train picked up the small leaf holding it close to his heart. What had his little friend done to Chronos? Why did she have to be the innocent victim. Why? WHY! Train's body shook as he gave the small leaf one last kiss.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. So sorry." Feeling exhausted Train slumped back, unable to hold himself upright anymore. Gone they were all gone. All of his babies.

There would be no more moring waterings, no more afternoon stories and no more evening goodnight kisses. His children were gone, gone forever. Yes it was true- the legendary assassin, known and feared all over, was a father. Sniffing he reached up to a small pot, staring at the dry minature rose bush. Tears filled his eyes again as he realized that no longer would he get to hold her, no longer would he be able see her wonderful blooms and hug her everynight.

She was really gone. Gone forever, just like all of his other plants...no not plants- his babies.

Sighing he placed the pot down before rising to his knees. There was nothing to do, they were dead. No matter how much tender loving care they got, his babies would never return. And it was all of their fault.

But for some weird reason, Train didn't feel angry, just numb and sad. All he wanted to do was bury his babies. 'How much would a funeral be?' He wondered while setting the small plavnt back down. Sniffing he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. After all strong assassins did not cry. No matter what. Sighing he turned away from the hundreds of corpses. Sadily he walked towards his closet. There was no way he would be able to afford a funeral. Besides a funeral would bring cops, and cops would be an investigation. The last thing he wanted to do was try to cover what really happened. No all Train wanted to do was grieve.

Slowly he walked from his small living room, walking through the lighted kitchen and towards the small pantry where he kept his shovels. Just a quick burial then a gallon of milk. Yes milk and some old sappy romances would cure him nicely.

Out of the corner of his eye, Train watched as his lacy white curtains ruffled in the wind. In the rush of getting locked up, Train had forgotten to close the small window. Smiling through the tears, he could almost hear the scolding of...

His hand froze over the brass knob as he stared at the snowy door in horror. No...this was enough right? These deaths in the living room was enough. There, there was no way. No way that she...

No she couldn't have. Slowly the brunet turned to face the corner of his kitchen, to where a small brown table stood. Where his pride and joy lived. Horror filled him as he stared at the table...

...and at the decaying body of his love. Train stood blinking stunned at the sudden loss. 'No not her' he cried feebly. Stiffly he walked towards the small pot, his hands reaching out for her. Crackling filled the air as the black cat gently touched a small branch. Tears fell as he watched the branch break away and land on the parched earth.

"BABY CAKES!" Train shouted, "NOOOOO! PLEASE NOT YOU TOO! Oh god please no!"

Terrified Train ran back pressing his back against the tiled counter. Golden eyes stared at the whithered body of his first baby. His oldest, and in some ways his most favorite. He had found her on the side of the road, with a few broken branches. As though she had fallen off of a speeding truck. He had taken her in, loving her as gently as he could. Late nights and special care helped bring her back from the brink of death, and a special bond had formed.

A bond that was now shattered.

As he realized that his anger broke loose. Growling he ran out of the room. They would pay! Every last one! He would see to that! Train didn't care if they locked him up for another ten days. Not twenty or thirty would stop him. Nothing would

Anger pulsed in his head causing a slight migrane. But even that didn't stop him.

Snarling he narrowed his eyes running to the front door, his left hand fallling to his trusty gun. Nodding slightly he grabbed the door, slamming it harshly behind him- earning the complaints and curses of his fellow neighbor. But those complaints fell on deaf ears as he ran down the hall. Feeling too impatient for the elevator, the leendary black cat ran for the stairs. As his anger grew so did his speed, he took the stairs three and four at a time. 

\f1\fs20 Train ran out, sliding on the cement sidewalk slightly as he stopped. Turning he stared off to the west, to where his enemies where. To those murders. He was ready to walk off, to make the elders pay for what they did. When a thought came to him. A horrible thought...

His bath tub was full of clippings, of his new future babies. He knew without looking that the tub would still have water in it. Though after he was done and locked up for however long this time, there would be no way. No way at all.

He bit his lip as this realization came to him. What to do now? He had to avenge his Baby Cakes but what about his youngest babies. They would die, and if they did so would he.

It was time to follow up on what he had thought eariler. He needed someone to at least water his babies. Turning he looked off into the distance. And there was only one person he trusted to keep it secret.

Him. Creed...

Sighing Train turned and set off to beg for him to watch over his little babies. 


	3. The One Person

Title: Baby Cakes

Chapter 3 By: Fyre Diamond (Sephira-San)

Pairing: Train Heartnet/Creed Diskenth

Characters: Train Heartnet, Creed Diskenth, Sephiria Arks

Summary: Train is free and goes back to his apartment, but what he sees is not good and before he leaves he goes to see Creed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, I am just a fan

Author's Note: Alright it's my turn...We have just gotten started...

Train had stopped. 'Wait...What am I doing?' he thought.

He couldn't go to Creed tonight...No...He had those precious babies in his tub. They needed plant food and fresh water. As his gold eyes looked up to the sky, he noticed that dark clouds were rolling in. Weird, coz, soemtime ago it was sunny.

Turning around he went back to his apartment. Maybe a sappy romance book would be nice right now...Or maybe he just didn't want to face Creed...No...Train wanted to be alone. The devastating scene was enough for him.

In the bathroom, he drained the water that was left in there for ten days. Now sitting on his knees as he tested the water to make sure it wasn't too cold. He touched the baby leaves on the youngest of his children. The others were minths old, but still he kept them in the tub, but the one he touched the leaves of...That one plant came from his most favorite of all plants. This was Baby Cakes baby. This one little plant...

Pushing the thought away Train stood up turning the water off. This was too much for him. He didn't need this much emotion right now...Chronos Numbers do not show emotion. They never have...Never will. Train fought back the tears that dared to show themselves.

Walking into the living room now, he thought of what to do. Should he sit on the couch and sleep for days or should he...No, he knew exactly what to do. Walking to his window, he looked out. He must've left it open. Yes, he remembered now...He wanted his plants to get some fresh air. Closing it, he pulled the curtains closed as well. This was such a mess. Where was the infamous Black Cat to start?

Train started with the plants on the coffeetable. His hard work has now gone down the drain. He devoted his time into these plants. To whichever abused plant he came across, he took them home and cared for them. Giving them some tender loving care, but now...

Moving now behind his couch, he took the 2 plants there and set them in the trash can. There was no way to save them. He was released a little too late from that hell the Elders had placed him. Under his breath, he had cursed them and now he was under the supervision of Sephiria. The leader of the Chronos Numbers.

She indeed was a hardass, he'd give her that. But he would not let something like this go undone. Be it Sephiria or the Elders, someone witll pay for locking him up.

Train went to the kitchen now. There was only one plant left to put away. Setting down his trash can, he picked baby Cakes off the table and held her closely. "I am so sorry, my precious. I should have had somebody watch you, but I didn't know I'd get locked away for ten days for not doing my job." he gently kissed a dried out leaf. "I will care for your baby that came from you. She is unnamed as of right now."

After clearing the plants out. Train removed his long black coat draping it over a chair and laid on the couch. This was good...Laying on something more comfortable than a cot.

Train awoke the following morning. Something was hitting his window and he got up to look out. The wind was blowing and a tree branch was hitting his window. Yawning he went to the bathroom and moved his new lovelies out of the way.

The water ran over his brown hair as his hands were placed against the wall. How oculd this week get any worse or oculd it get it worse? He didn't know and quite frankly he didn't want to know.

Pulling his long black coat on, he set Baby Cakes baby on the table and gently kissed a leaf. "I will be back." he disappeared.

Train stood at a door as it opened. "Hello."

"Train is that you?" said a voice.

"Yes, Creed it's really me..." he told him.

"Do comein please." Creed Diskenth closed the door afetr Train. "My beloved Train, what brings you here?"


End file.
